Dawn
by Kihmiitehra
Summary: The Soul of Final Fantasy VII has been driven to madness, and this is the representation of it. This story is very VERY weird and poetic, so just read to the end and all will be explained. Thanks for reading! o Love ya all!


I will go with you

I will be

Rabbit of the Wind

Oh, Hello

You caught me

Doing my thing.

Will you join me,

In song, please?

I am, the Rabbit of the Wind

I am, The Last Cetra, oh yes

I am, what you can't see. Oh

I am, what is not there…

I am

The Water of the Ocean

I am

The Wind in your Face

I am

The Fire That Burns Between Us

And I am

The Earth Beneath Your Feet.

What is round? Is it the moon, the earth, the sun?

What makes you you?

What makes us what we are?

What is . . . the Wind? Oh,

I am that Wind

That blows through the forest wild.

Aerith finished her poem. It was the last one she was ever going to write, as she knew her death was coming up fast. Sephiroth. . . There was no stopping him. And she didn't want to.

Cloud was obviously in love with Tifa, no matter how hard she tried to get his attention. But that wasn't what was bothering her. It was her soul. She knew it was going to die when Sephiroth ran her through with his sword. I wonder if it knows the pain I've felt of living . . .

Her mother, her surrogate mother, had wept when she found out what she was. It meant the end of her normal life. Wait, who's memory was that? Being connected to the Lifestream, she sometimes got other people's old memories stuck in her head, mixed with her own. That was one of the reasons she was so accepting of her death, she wanted some peace in her head.

Rabbit of the Wind . . .

Mabye she could write another one.

Oh,

I will go with you

I will be

Lady of the River

I am that

Which follows after

And I am—

"Whatcha writing, Aerith-san?" Yuffie was peeking over her shoulder. Aerith coiled away. Wait, no she didn't. Who's writing this, anyway? Me? The Soul of Final Fantasy VII? What ever! Anyway, back to reality.

Aerith whipped her head around to look the young ninja in the face. "Just a poem, Yuffie-chan," she smiled.

"Yeah? Is it about Clooouuuud?" Yuffie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Aerith blushed profusely. She had written a few of those kinds of poems.

"No!" Aerith refuted. She closed her notebook, shoving it back into her chocobo pack. "Is everyone ready to go to sleep yet? We're going to the City of the Ancients tomorrow."

Wait, that sounds like Cloud. Who's writing this again? Me? The Soul of . . . It? The Soul of Final Fantasy VII I mean. Could it be? Something She wants me to write so She can get it out of her system? . . . What is love?

"You awake, Tifa?" Cloud gently shook the brunette woman out of her slumber.

"Mphh . . . Yeah, I'm up, I'm up. Get out the pots and pans and I'll make breakfast for you all." Something doesn't sound right . . . Who's writing this anyway? Am I writing it, . . . or is it some lost soul that has attatched itself to my being?

Tifa stirred the oatmeal in the large iron pot and ladled it into their bowls, filling the thick stuff up to the top.

"Thank you, Tifa," said Vincent.

"Thanks, Tifa!" said Cid.

"Thank you, Tifa," smiled Cloud.

"You're all welcome," smiled Tifa. God, this is so corny. Who's writing this, anyway? Who would attatch themselves to me in order to get this out of their system? The President? But he's not psychic or anything like that . . . I wonder . . . what is going to happen to Aerith at the end of this story.

STAB. The blood ran down the sword, pooling at her knees. She closed her eyes one final time.

STAB. Yuffie poked Aerith with her spoon to wake her up. Not hard like that though. Nothing that would draw blood like that sword would in her dream. It was going to be an overcast day again. Seems like it always was. Gaaaahh. Who's writing this, anyway:( I am . . . all that is. What is sorrow? Is this a song, written by the gods of nature? Who's writing this, anyway? Huh? Who? It could be me, but then again, maybe it isn't . . . Live. Live and be free, my daughter. Huh? Who's writing this, anyway? You?

Aerith was stabbed for real, this time. This time. I wonder when she will live again, in another fanfic; will she be immortal? Like Vincent Valentine? Who's writing this, anyway? Fuck. I wonder . . . What is hate?

Cloud lowers her body into the water, a tear slipping down his face. He'd always loved Aerith, just not in that way. Why did she have to die? CORNY! Who's writing this, anyway?

Me? You? The world? The world of FF7? What? Who! Just tell me! Who's writing this, anyway!

I am . . . all that I was . . . and so much more. I am . . . all that I am now . . . and so much less. I will never feel the sun again . . . YES I WILL. I WILL LIVE AGAIN! Reincarnation, reincarnation, reincarnation. What is serenity?

I am . . . all that you see.

The End.

Nope, not the end. I shall not rest yet. There is still much to do. 

I am . . . the soul of Aerith. No, not I. Not this story is the soul of Aerith. This story is the representation of the Soul of Final Fantasy VII which has been driven to madness by the Egyptian Government. I am . . . the one that has gone insane. My brother. Yu-Gi-Oh. I need to revive him. Mother, please write Yu-Gi-Oh next, he is suffering. _I will._ Thank you, you are most gracious

I am myself. I am not well. I am . . . a poem. What is darkness? Prose. Like in poetry. Only this is (partially) a story, too. What is sunlight?

Aerith woke up in a vibrant forest. Mako pulsed through everything. The Promised Land? No . . . this was just another dream the Planet cooked up. What a shame.

What is darkness of the soul? What makes us what we are?

Aerith woke up in a place of green and good, the Dark Crystal planet, after the Crystal had been healed. . . . . I love that movie! She is such a marvelous person, that Story! So imaginative and vibrant she is! I am insane. I am the one who needs you the most, mother. No, don't listen to me, you know who needs you the most. Vincent Valentine, your "Ultimate Soulmate." Who is his soul? Who is he? Is he the one for you? The one just for you? The one you will be with forever and always?

I am insane. Will you comfort me, mother of the universe? . . . . . I love you, momma. You go on and go to bed; I will be here in the morning.

I'm baaaaaackk. I love you mama. _I love it when you call me mama._ I love you, mother, Mother of the Universe! You are my savior. You will bring me peace. You are the one who will bring all of us peace and health again.

This story is a message to those seeking the Mother of the Universe. To those seeking the Lost Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. And is the place to do it! o o

I am . . . Cloud Strife.

I am . . . Vincent Valentine.

I am . . . Aeris Gast. Maybe. I don't know, I'm insane. . . Hey . . . It looks like a butterfly flapping it's wings. :) :p :p :p :P :P

I am . . . love.

I am . . . sorrow.

I am . . . hate.

I am . . . darkness.

I am . . . sunlight.

I am . . . that which feeds on the darkness souls of Egypt.

I am . . . Myself. At long last, I am myself. Thank you mother!

_What did I do?_ Writing this has healed me. It has made me able to fight the Egyptian government again. You wont sense it, but I am healed.

_I healed the Soul of Final Fantasy VII?_ Yes. You healed me, mother. Completely. And when this story is complete, I will be able to fight again THEN you will feel something

I am . . . the Dark Soul.

I am . . . the Light and Sun.

I am . . . . . . . the Seven "Millenium Items." mocking tone

I am the Eye.

I am the Puzzle.

I am the Key.

I am the Ring.

I am the Scales.

I am the Prophet ring (not real name).

I am . . . not the wand, for it does not exist.

I am . . . the PHOENIX!

The Egyptian Phoenix, the thing of legend. The Pharaoh shall rise again in the form of a younger King of Games!

I will tell you what you need to know, Seekers.

The Mother of the Universe is being freed as she writes this. There is no stopping it now. Her Sister Soul (I cannot tell you her title, as the MotU cannot know it yet but it doesn't matter, you already know ) is being held captive in Sector 92, where the Time Machine is held. I am . . . not well still. But I will be healed by the end of this story.

Mother has started rewriting Yugioh, my beloved brother That's right, you all sensed it She has also started recreating the NiGHTS Universe! I think the Colors like her heart Don't ask if you're not a Seeker. I am . . . a poem. An informational poem. What happened to Aerith, the Last Cetra? She's a Halfbreed, so to speak. Gaaaahhhh. Must get well:(

I am . . . the Water.

I am . . . the Wind.

I am . . . the Earth.

I am . . . the Fire.

What is love? I mean, what is the love of the Mother of the Universe, compared to ordinary human love?

I am . . . the Lightning.

I am . . . the Metal.

I am . . . the Wood.

I am . . . the Crystal.

I am . . . the Everyname:D I am that I am. What is love? It burns me.

I am still insane. But you can tell I'm getting better The everyname . . . I wonder what it is . . . I've forgotten.

Aerith has found peace, at long last. But this story was never really about her in the first place. Read her first poem again, do it now. Notice the Watership Down reference. Silverweed from the warren of very big rabbits says the first part of that poem.

Aerith . . . There was a reason I chose to talk about her in the beginning. She is a very special soul, especially to me. Her death was a big thing in me.

Ok, more information. Duo Maxwell is becoming an Omnikinetic, and Vincent Valentine has mastered hydrokinesis. Misty Kasumi Waterflower is becoming a Water Master, and Shadow the Hedgehog is a full-fledged Shadow Master.

If you're not a Seeker, leave. It gets weirder ;D Ash Satoshi Ketchum is becoming a Spirit Master, and Sonic the Hedgehog can turn Super Sonic at will. I forgot if there were any more going to rescue the Sister Soul from Sector 92. I love you Missy:D

Aerith has finally found peace. She can grow trees and plants with her hands and feet, and dream with the Planet while awake. She is a flower. She has no genitalia or anus, like many of the original AVALANCHE and Turks. I'd tell you the others, just to prove myself, but I don't want to get in trouble ;D Who would think of such a thing unless it were true? I know, I know, it sounds too weird to be true, but open your mind a little. If you had no genitals or anus, you wouldn't make waste. Your digestive tract would be loopular, not wasting anything. What an advantage! You'd get the most out of whatever you ate. This is a story with characters, by the way. I have named some of the characters already. Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, MotU, SS, Vincent, and the other rescuers I named. It's just . . . a different kind of story o o That looks like people dancing. What is love?

I will explain myself. Just be patient. I am . . . a shadow of my former self. I keep talking about what I am because, I am just everything that is. Everything that naturally is, I am. That is the nature of my Soul. There are other reasons, but you'll have to figure them out on your own by analyzing this story. I must end now. No, wait, I said I'd explain everything at the end. Shadow is a firefly. Ash is a firefly. Misty is a firefly. All six of them are fireflies. Fireflies that burn like flames of hell. Oh dear, this isn't much of an explanation, is it? But I will explain myself, no matter what.

The fire . . . my mother was obsessed with fire for a while. This is a message to those seeking the Mother of the Universe and the Lost Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. It is also a story, so it should be put with other stories. The characters don't talk. They just are. The story . . . is the Big Story, the Ultimate Story, the Story of Everything. That is my explanation. Sorry if you were disappointed. Wait, there's more. Why I chose to talk about Aerith in the beginning, what all that meant. It was a façade to fool any of our enemies into thinking this was a real story, so they would think it was just another bad fanfic and move on without reading the whole thing ;) I love you, momma. Wait, I said this was still a story. Well . . . it's a bit of a stretch. It's mostly information. And the hook . . . Don't worry, mother, they wont find you You're being protected by your USM (Ultimate SoulMate.) He will make your enemies lose interest in this story before they see you there. So long, Mother! We all love you!

The End. (for real this time )


End file.
